Welcome to Konoha Again
by tonton126
Summary: sasusaku gaaOC kakaOC naruhina. six years after a certain girl has left konoha for hong kong she comes back to stay. gaara meets this girl, sasuke realizes that he can't get what he wants, and kakshi can finally put his book down.
1. Chapter 1

'When will she get here?' asked a certain pink haired girl to herself as she frantically paced the room. She was waiting for her cousin. "DING DONG!" she quickly ran towards the door and opened it. "SAKURA!" yelled the girl on the other side of the door. "Yuki! I've missed you where were you for the past six years?" the pink haired girl. "Don't you remember? I was in Hong Kong martial arting! Dummy!" Yuki said with a smile. "He he now I remember," Sakura replied "Yuki! Let's get your stuff up to your room!" "Ha-ha alrighty then, you'll never change Sakura." Yuki said with a little smile.

Yuki and Sakura were both average 16 year old teenage girls. Yuki was just a tiny bit shorter than Sakura. Even though Yuki was shorter she was prettier but between the two girls, they hadn't noticed. She had long black hair down to her waist, with dark brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniform from Hong Kong; skirt, shirt, knee socks, black shoes, and large blue hair ribbon.

Yuki changed into some of her casual clothes; she wanted to explore konoha with Sakura which Sakura happily agreed to. As they set foot on the streets, the two girls could see that boys were looking at them. "Am I wearing something wrong?" asked Yuki. "Nah, its just cause you're new here," Said Sakura "or maybe its cause you're a pretty girl and you always give those boys a lovely smile of yours." They stopped by the ramen stand that Naruto always goes to. As expected they saw Naruto eating his ramen. "NARUTOO!" Sakura called. Naruto looked up only to see a girl standing next to Sakura in a tank top, Capri, and flip-flops. 'Wow! She's pretty' Naruto thought to himself. "Naruto I would like you to meet my cousin from Hong Kong," Sakura said with a little giggle "her name is Yuki." "Nice to meet you, Yuki!" Naruto said in awe. "Nice to meet you too Naruto." Yuki chirped. "Naruto!" said Sakura waving her hand in front of his face As he snapped out of his trance "...we're leaving now to meet all of team seven and everybody else!" Sakura said. "Bye Naruto-kun!" giggled Yuki. Yuki looked at Sakura and said "what a cute boy." Sakura just sighed and said "he's not that cute once you get to know that idiot."

They walked down some alley way and Yuki had become lost and walked into a boy with red hair and eyes laced with dark rings. "Hello…" she said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Hn…" the boy replied. Suddenly Yuki thought that it would be a good idea to make this red haired boy her friend. She stuck out her hand and said with a smile "hi my name is Yuki I'm new here nice to meet you! What's your name?" the boy grew wide-eyed and looked at the smile on her face and his eyes moved onto her hand he asked " Gaara, and what am I supposed to do with your hand?" he just turned around and walked away thinking about his encounter with such a lovely girl. Yuki thought nothing of it and just said to herself "some people can be so cold. He's really cute too." She skipped off to where the streets were visible again. She had found Sakura again, she literally jumped for joy as she glomped onto her pink haired cousin. "There you are!" Sakura sighed with relief "I thought I lost you." Yuki giggled "nah, never! Not in a million years!"

"Hey look over there Yuki!" whispered Sakura. "What?" Yuki said. "There's Sasuke-kun!" replied Sakura with a little yelp. "Who's Sasuke?" Yuki asked. With that Sasuke looked straight at Sakura and Yuki. More at Yuki, so she just looked away. "Yuki! Yuki! Look Sasuke is walking towards us!" Sakura jumped. "Sakura…" Sasuke said with is 'gentle' voice,"…you look stunning today." Sakura blushed as the boy complimented her. Sasuke turned away seeing that Yuki did not notice him. "Sakura, who's your friend?" asked Sasuke. "o-oh u-u-um that's um my c-cousin Y-Yuki." Sakura stammered. "Hn…I'll see you 'round" Sasuke grunted and walked away. Sakura nearly passed out at the sight of her lover. "SAKURA! Wake up!" Yuki yelled in her ear. Sakura lost her balance grabbed onto Yuki and replied "what?" "Who was that?" Yuki asked in disgust. "Oh um just my future husband!" replied Sakura "isn't he sexy?" Sakura said with dreamy eyes. Yuki gave Sakura a blunt answer and said "No." clearly Sakura was in shock to hear this from her cousin who was supposed to have good taste. "Wha-whatt?" Sakura in a way screamed "you must be joking me! He is the hottest guy in Konoha! Every girl wants him! But I am the one that is going to get him!" Sakura said with confidence. "If you say so." Yuki said with a little frown "Sakura, a guy like that doesn't deserve a nice girl like you. From what he looks like he has no room for love. From what I can see he has hate in his eyes and he wants to hurt people. You don't need him Sakura." That's all Yuki said to Sakura for the rest of the way home. Sakura thought about what Yuki said 'maybe she is right. Maybe I don't need him.' As they walked home quietly.

After Yuki and Sakura had got home, Yuki took a shower after Sakura took one. While Yuki was in the shower she heard a blood curdling "OH SHIT!" from the obviously freaked out Sakura. "What?" Yuki said calmly. "I ruined the dinner!" sobbed Sakura. "That's okay Sakura I have money let's go out and eat!" Yuki said joyfully to cheer her cousin up. "Alright" Sakura replied gloomily. They were about to take a turn on one of the streets when Kakashi walked into Sakura and Yuki while reading his icha icha paradise. "Hello Sakura!" he said without looking away from his book. He took a second to realize that there was another girl standing beside Sakura that he had never met. He looked up from his book and asked "and who might this young lady be?" "oh hello my name is Yuki sir I'm Sakura's cousin, and who might you be?" asked Yuki in the Politest way she could, seeing that he is so handsome even with his unnecessary mask on. "Yuki! Nice to meet you Yuki! I'm Sakura's sensei! You can call me Kakashi." The older man said and winked at Yuki. 'Is my sensei hitting on my cousin?' Sakura asked herself as she felt herself shudder from the fright. As they reached the sushi bar, Sakura asked "Yuki what do you think of my sensei?" "He's alright I guess… pretty cute too." Replied Yuki. "Well you've met the rest of team 7 other than me. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke." Said Sakura with a sigh of relief. "I met one more person… his name is Gaara," Yuki said to Sakura. "And I think I want to know him better. Wanna hook me up?" in shock and dismay Sakura could not believe what she just heard her cousin say. "WHAT? You want to get to know Gaara? WHY? I mean he... he... gahh! Never mind!" Sakura ranted. "He seems nice, and plus what harm could a little love bring?" Yuki sighed looking up at the moon wondering if Gaara could hear her. She never knew how much she is going to regret saying this.

Gaara saw Yuki and he had heard what Yuki had said about getting closer with him. The two girls were walking out of the sushi bar, Gaara decided to follow. As the two girls had reached their home. Gaara thought to himself 'so this is where she lives, maybe I'll watch her for the night. After all she is quite pretty.' Yuki changed and got into bed, when she was about to turn off the lights she saw a red figure walk pass the window of her room. She thought that this wasn't possible because she slept on the second floor. Yuki got up and looked out the window and saw Gaara. She smiled at him and asked "why are you here so late?" "You don't need to know." Replied Gaara coldly. "Mmm… okay then good night la Gaara-kun." Yuki said happily and gave Gaara a smile and went back into bed and turned out the lights. 'She's even prettier with her hair down.' Gaara thought to himself. As Gaara turned a corner by her house he came across Sasuke. Sasuke gave Gaara one of those cold looks. "What?" Gaara shot him. "Oh I just want to know what you were doing with MY Yuki." Sasuke said." she's not yours." Gaara said looking at the moon. "And you think she's yours?" sasuke shot Gaara. "no." Gaara said simply and walked off. "She will be mine!" sasuke yelled at Gaara. "If she chooses you." Gaara whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"YUKII!" Sakura screamed "what?" said Yuki while stretching. "Breakfast is ready!" Sakura yelled." Alright! Give me like five minutes!" Yuki yelled back. She rushed to the washroom to freshen up then she dashed downstairs. "Hi Sakura…" Yuki panted. "Took ya long enough!" Sakura laughed "c'mon eat already!" after breakfast Yuki took a shower and she got dressed in some casual jeans, a loose fitted t-shirt, and she let her hair down today.

"Sakura where are we going today?" Yuki asked. "Oh you'll see." Sakura giggled. "And you say I giggle too much!" Yuki protested. As they neared the mall, Yuki spotted a small boutique and decided to check it out. Sasuke saw Sakura and Yuki go into the small store and he took this chance to set up a trap for Yuki. She would fall into his arms when she walked out of the boutique. Sasuke thought to himself 'this is your chance! Go get her.' And as she tripped over his trap sasuke ran just to see that she was caught in Kakashi's arms. Disappointed he walked over and just asked Yuki if she was okay. Yuki totally ignored him because when she fell she was reaching for something to hold onto and she grabbed Kakashi's mask and off it went. "K-ka-Kakashi!" she said jumping up and out of Kakashi's embrace, looking at his face. Sakura stared in awe; it was her first time seeing the face of her Kakashi-sensei. "Um thanks Kakashi," She said giving him the sweetest smile "oh and sorry about your mask." Still holding it tight she handed his mask back to its owner. Sakura looked around and saw sasuke still standing there. "Hey sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hn... what happened here?" sasuke said. "Yuki here… tripped." Kakashi said holding up the string that was used to trip Yuki. "You alright?" sasuke said coolly. Yuki looked away and set her eyes onto Kakashi's naked face. "I'm alright…now." Yuki said giving Kakashi one of her cute smiles. "Sasuke! Want to come to the mall with us?" Sakura chirped. "Hn… whatever." Sasuke said blandly. "Yay!" Sakura yelled. 'This is only for Yuki.' Sasuke thought. "Bye! Kakashi." Yuki yelled as she waved good bye and Kakashi waved back. As they entered the mall Sakura said to Yuki "we're starting school tomorrow I think you should get the uniform first." "alright." Yuki said gleefully thinking that this is her 7th school uniform she sighed. When they were done the school uniform part of the shopping it was already lunch. "Have any suggestions on where we should eat?" Yuki chirped. "Sushi!" Sakura suggested. "Alright! Let's go!" Yuki giggled. As they walked into the sushi bar, the three could not believe who they saw behind the counter. "GAARA?" Yuki yelled. Gaara looked up and saw sasuke and gave him a death glare. "Yeah Gaara we came to eat." Sakura said quietly looking down so her eyes don't meet his. They ate quietly as sasuke and Gaara exchanged their death glares. "Mmm...I'm so full!" Sakura said breaking the silence. "He he… yeah thanks Gaara." Yuki said cheerfully and payed the bill. She looked up "thank you Gaara!" she smiled at Gaara. The other two had left the bar already. "Bye Gaara!" said Yuki before she left Gaara.

"So where are we going to go now?" Sakura asked sasuke. "I don't know." Sasuke said for the first time looking into her emerald eyes and he fell into her trance. "What's wrong sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sasuke who just couldn't stop staring. "nothing." He replied coldly. Sasuke had never seen so much of one feeling in her eyes before. "Why did you decide to ask me to come to the mall with you?" sasuke asked the pink haired girl. "You know why. I told you before you left." Replied Sakura with a little smirk on her face. Sasuke just looked away 'Sakura is older now how can a girl like a person for so long?' sasuke asked himself. He looked at Sakura once more 'she looks different' he thought. "Let's go sasuke." Sakura whispered. They saw that Yuki was already ahead of them.

When they left the mall sasuke walked the girls home. The walk was quiet. When the three had gotten Sakura and Yuki's home. Yuki ran inside the house and up to her room. Sakura had taken her time, when she had closed the door she heard her door bell ring. Sasuke was still outside. She opened the door and saw sasuke. "Sasuke?" she said. "Come with me." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and followed him leaving Yuki behind.

"SAKURAA!" Yuki yelled in the empty house. 'No answer?' she thought to herself 'she must have gone out with sasuke! Ha-ha the two lovebirds' she had decided to go out too, she wanted to see Gaara. She ran to the mall and into Gaara as he was just leaving. "Gaara!" Yuki shrieked "I wanted to see erm… talk to you." Yuki said. Yuki grabbed Gaara's hand and she started to run to a nearby park. "Gaara when did you get the job at the sushi place?" Yuki nervously asked. "today." Gaara said still holding hands. "Why would you need a job though?" Yuki asked. "To support her, if I get her." Gaara answered looking down and pulling away from her hand. "So you already have a girl you like. I see." Yuki said with a pain in her chest. Yuki got up and choked out the words "um Gaara I have to go now. I'll see you around." She ran past Sakura and sasuke with tears in her eyes and ran home. Back at the park Gaara was still sitting on the bench and he said to himself "and that her is you Yuki." He got up from his seat and left.

That night was miserable Sakura slept over at Sasuke's and Yuki was home all alone thinking about her past with Gaara. _'Six years, six years ago I met Gaara he was always depressed until the day I met him. I remember the day before I left we promised each other that we will still love each other the next time we see each other. I kept my half of the promise. I guess he doesn't remember…' '_Maybe it's because of that obnoxious introduction of myself I gave to him.' She thought. She heard a rapping at the window she got up and walked to the window, but in the window she saw a reflection of a girl with tears running down her face. She opened the window to see Gaara. Trying to act cheerful she asked "hey Gaara! What are you doing here so late?" "I need to talk…" Gaara replied. "Okay. Come in!" Yuki said trying to smile while her heart ached. The two walked towards the bed and sat down. "Yuki…" he began "yes?" Yuki said as if the incident in the park had never happened. "…you know how I told you there is this girl I liked? I though that you were her but I was wrong." Gaara said almost silently "yeah?" Yuki sobbed. "Her name is Yuki too…"" and when I ran into you in the alley I though that she had come back. She is the only one I love. And you remind me of her." He finished as he looked into her eyes. "You met her six years ago right?" Yuki asked. "Yes... she said she would come back… I loved her so much… so I decided that I would not leave Konoha until she came back." He said with a sigh. "She's here in Konoha waiting for you." Yuki said as she took his hand and kissed it and looked into his jade eyes. "Remember this?" she asked as she took out a necklace from under her pillow. "You gave it to me six year ago." "Yes I do. Do you want me to put it on for you?" asked Gaara. "yes." She smiled. After he put the necklace around her neck he caressed her face as he looked deeply into her eyes and took her into an embrace "I've mi-"he cut her off. "Shhh…" he said and kissed her on the lips. As one thing led to another Gaara had spent the night with Yuki.


End file.
